


Loki's Sleep Deprivation

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, a bit of a weird fic, actually kinda cute tho, mentioned hawksilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, buddy. Are you ok?" Tony asks.<br/>The guy looks up. "I'm pretty sure I just watched my hand warp through the table" the guy says quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Sleep Deprivation

Tony walks into the library, and starts looking for the section he needs. He pushes the strap to his bag farther up his shoulder, and glances down at his watch. It's three o'clock in the morning. Could be worse, he's stayed up for days at a time before. Luckily his college's library stays open 24-7. Something about encouraging studying if you have a full schedule.  

Tony rounds a corner, to see some guy sitting at a table with a bunch of school books, notes, and papers in front of him. He's got black hair and green eyes, which are currently staring off into space, accompanying a dazed look on his face. Tony walks up to the table a couple feet away from him.

"Hey, buddy. Are you ok?" Tony asks.

The guy looks up. "I'm pretty sure I just watched my hand warp through the table" the guy says quietly.

Tony frowns. "Umm, that's not normal."

The guy smiles, seeming amused. "Mmm, yes. That was my conclusion as well."

Tony laughs. Ok, this guy's funny. "Want to tell me your name?"

The guy shrugs. "It's Loki."

Tony frowns for a second, trying to place the name. "Are you Thor's brother?"

Loki sighs. "Yes. He's also the reason I'm not asleep in my bed right now."

Tony must look confused, because after a few moments Loki continues on to explain.

"We're roommates. Thor and his girlfriend Jane are currently engaging in some rather loud sex, and I've been awake for the past forty eight hours straight between classes and trying to study for my history test coming up this Monday."

Tony grins. "Yeah, that sucks. My roommate Clint wont stop mooning over his boyfriend Pietro. I swear to god, if I catch them making out on our couch again, I'm going to kick them out."

Loki nods solemnly. "I think I saw a ghost about half an hour ago" Loki announces calmly, as if talking about the weather.

Tony grimaces. "Ok buddy, I'll be right back. Just sit tight." Tony quickly finds the books he needs, and checks them out at the desk, before returning to Loki's table. "Ok Loki, let's get you some sleep. Let me help gather your stuff." Tony starts collecting Loki's various notes and books, and makes them into as neat a stack as possible. After tucking them into his bag, he pulls Loki up into a standing position. 

Loki frowns. "You never told me your name" he complains.

"My name's Tony." He says, and starts urging Loki towards the door. 

They make it out into the hallway, before Loki stops in place. "Where are we going?" he asks, and looks around sleepily.

"Back to my room so you can get some sleep. I'll make up my bed with some clean sheets, and you can crash" Tony probably wont be going to bed any time soon anyway. He'll probably pass out sometime tomorrow, but he isn't to that point yet. He's much more used to sleep deprivation than Loki apparently is.

Tony's surprised Loki doesn't protest or ask any more questions, but he's so out of it at this point he's surprised Loki's even still awake.

On their way, Loki starts speaking again. "I've drank so much coffee, Tony. You don't even know. So much coffee.." he trails off

He gets them both back to his dorm room, and after he switches out the bedding like he said, he gets Loki into it who falls asleep almost instantly. Tony's just glad that there aren't any classes being held tomorrow. The guy could really use some sleep.

~

It's about two in the afternoon the next day, when Loki finally stumbles out of Tony's bedroom. 

Tony looks up from his spot on the couch. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Loki looks around. "Is your roommate home?" he asks.

"Nope. Clint's still out at his boyfriends."

"Ok, good. I'd rather not have more people see me in this state then necessary."

Tony looks him over. His dark hair is a tangled mess, and his clothes are obviously sleep rumpled. Tony hadn't thought to offer him pajamas last night. All in all though, he doesn't look that bad. He actually looks pretty adorable, still half asleep. Not that Tony will be admitting that. Nope.

"Did I say anything weird last night? I honestly don't fully remember" Loki grimaces. "I feel like I'm hungover, Jesus. Thor is never hearing the end of this. They can go somewhere else next time, I don't care what he says."

Tony looks at him and smirks in amusement. "What are you worried you may have said?"

"I don't know. Profess my undying love to you, in my sleep deprived haze. Start telling you my tragic back story, my dick size?"

Tony snorts, and starts laughing. "No nothing like that. Although I would mind finding out that last one."

Loki smirks. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

"You did claim to have seen a ghost and that you watched your hand warp through the table."

Loki shakes his head. "I'm just a bit concerned that I allowed a stranger to take me back to their place."

Tony shrugs. "Aww, Loki. Your virtue's safe with me, I promise" Tony's proud when Loki laughs.

"Could I use your shower, if that's all right with you?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, go ahead. The towels are in the closet in the bathroom, and any soap you need should be on the shelf in the shower."

Loki thanks him, and goes to take his shower.

~

Loki comes back a little while later, dressed back in his same clothes, hair still damp and clinging to his neck.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to do the walk of shame? Usually that's reserved for when I actually sleep with someone."

"You could always hang out here and watch  movies with me?" Tony suggests. "Do you still have more homework to do? I have your stuff by the way" he points to the table in front of him, where he left it in a neat stack. He had given in to impulse and organized all of Loki's various notes and thing together.

"Mm. No, I got that done before the state you found be in began, luckily. It depends, what are we watching?" Loki drops down onto the couch next to Tony, and props his feet up on the table.

"I figured either a Harry Potter, or The Hobbit slash Lord of The Rings marathon."

"You put in the first Harry Potter movie, I'll order takeout. If we're doing this, we're doing it right."

Tony grins. "Deal."

 

 


End file.
